


your wounds, they show

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto breaks a promise.





	your wounds, they show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsomniacReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/gifts).



> ♥

“I’m sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t… please don’t hate me,” Prompto whimpered, dropping to his knees on the floor in front of Noctis. 

Noctis couldn’t deny that he felt a surge of anger in his veins at the broken promise his best friend had made him. But it paled in comparison to the absolute sorrow that he felt at seeing the aftermath of Prompto’s cutting. 

“Prom… why did you do this?” he asked desperately, leaning down and cupping Prompto’s face. 

“I’m sorry…” Prompto said tearfully, bringing his hands up to clutch onto the bottom of Noct’s jacket. “Please forgive me, I couldn’t help it, I just _had_ to!” His words strung together in desperation and shame. “Please don’t hate me!” he cried out again. 

Noctis knelt down in front of Prompto, moving to sit on the floor with him. He opened his arms in invitation, to which Prompto immediately accepted and threw himself at Noctis. He sobbed brokenly into his jacket and Noctis ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back to soothe him. 

“I could _never_ hate you, Prom. _Never_ ,” Noctis assured him, trying to remain calm himself as he held onto his best friend and continued rubbing his back gently. 

Prompto said nothing, but his grip tightened. 

Noctis placed a kiss on Prompto’s soft hair and then his cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” he said, hoping he sounded less upset than he really was. 

Prompto backed away slightly, leaning back on his heels to look at his best friend. When Noctis met his gaze, he was taken aback by the raw affection and gratitude that shone in Prompto's beautiful blue-violet eyes. 

“Prom…” he started, but quickly cut himself off as his own eyes started to water. No words would be adequate enough to reassure Prompto that the pain he was going through was somehow _worth_ it; no words could bring him out of this deadly _haze_ and back into reality. 

Noctis could beg all he wanted, but nothing was getting through to him. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he reached out to scoop Prompto into his arms once more, hoping with every fiber of his being that it was _enough._

Enough to convince Prompto to stay here, among the living, with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm selfishly projecting my own pain onto characters I love. Prom, Noct — please forgive me.


End file.
